Therapy Trap
by Amme Moto
Summary: The Mew Mews get stuck in therapy! That right, we UPDATED! Fascinating! This therapist is crazy! He's the one that the authoress's cousin had! And she's as whacked as they come! Serious Masaya bashing!
1. EVERYONE HAS TO GO TO THERAPY! HAHAHAHA!

Amme: I have another fic out! Yayupnesser!

Kish: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Lynnia: I think she said, "Yayupnesser!" Are you deaf my KK!?!?!

Kish: Whatever....

Ichigo: Can someone please shut this girl up?!?!?

Kish: Gladly!!! ((Pulls out 10 rolls of duct tape and a banana. Then he ties Lynnia to the ground while eating the banana.))

Amme: You know she won't stay like that for long...

Ichigo: Why not?

Amme: This story is too random. She'll come out of that binding sooner or later.

Kish and Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT THAT!!!

Ichigo: Can't you do something to make that NOT happen?

Amme: If I type something in to make that random thing stop then another random thing will happen.

Kish: That's a little confusing.

Amme: Exactly.

Now Lynnia is standing next to Kish eating an already digested apple that she just plucked off of the orange tree three years ago.

Amme: You see what I mean now?

Kish: GAH! How did you get out!?

Lynnia: I don't know. I was sitting there one second and the next I was standing next to you KK!

Ichigo: You get annoying after a while.

Lynnia: Look who's talking you half-cat-Masaya-loving-hag!

Ichigo: I should blow you up right now! Come on ya WHIMPY PUNK!!! Ya wanna piece of me?!?!?

Lynnia: Ewww! No!! I'm not some animal!!! Can't say the same for you though!!!

Amme: Will you both shut up!?!?! You can kill each other later. But right now... we have to get on with this fic!!

Kish and Ichigo: ((sarcastically)) Whoohoo Yay...I could die happy now.

Lynnia((smiling idiotically because she's got no idea what's happening)): .......

Amme types something on her computer and she, Lynnia, Kish, and Ichigo disappeared.

Amme's eerie voice: Since we can't put this whole thing in script form, we'll make everything blunt. HAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer—Lynnia and I don't own TMM yet! I mean, we never have owned it and never will! ((Yet...))

Second disclaimer- Lynnia and I won't ever EVER own Tokyo Mew Mew... EVER oh yeah and we don't own it now...

((Amme: There I said it, happy!?!? ))

CHAPTER ONE: EVERYONE HAS TO GO TO THERAPY!!! HAHAHAHAHA

Everyone (The Mew Mews, Masaya, Kish, Pai, Taruto, Ryou, Keiichiro, Amme and Lynnia) was transported into a big white room that was padded.

"Where are we?" Asks Kish.

"Hi Ichigo!" Masaya calls

"Masaya!" Ichigo screams.

"TAR-TAR!!!!!!!!!" Purin shouts at the top of her lungs.

Purin glomps Taruto's arm.

"Where did you bring us Amme?" Minto asked

"We're in a padded white room... duh!!!" Lynnia answers stupidly.

"We could tell that!" Rettasu says sarcastically

Zakuro just sits down on the wall and goes to sleep.

"3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14...." Pai mumbles.

"What's this all about?" Ryou demands.

"We're all getting therapy." Amme answers

"Oh, that's so cool! I've always wanted to have therapy! It sounds like so much fun! Everyone always said that I needed it... I just never found time!!! Yeah that's why...it wasn't because they would kick me out every time I came...noooooo!!! ...OOPSIDAISY did I say that out LOUD?!?!? Because I only meant to think that..." Keiichiro says all at once

Everyone backs away from Keiichiro except Ryou because Keiichiro would just follow him.

"Nobody try anything! I have my computer with me and I know how to use it!" Amme threatens. She waves it threatingly while everyone else is whimpering like scared little puppies...

Amme types something into the computer and a therapist shows up inside the room.

"Everyone, this is Carl. He's the therapist that Lynnia had."

"Lynnia had a therapist?" Kish asks out of curiosity.

"It's not THAT hard to tell. A scary hyper disturbed little girl HAD to have therapy sometime in her life!!! Too bad it didn't help...or is this the way she turned out AFTER therapy...?!?!" Minto asks herself.

Lynnia nods her head vigorously so all the emptiness in her head rattles around to the sound of a mariachi band that has appeared out of nowhere "Of course...Duh!!!"

"Did she just say Duh!!!? To me?!?!?!?!" Minto asks sarcastically. "Wow I'm so afraid and offended...!!! Well now that I think about it I kinda am..." She starts whimpering uncontrollably in corner...

"TAR-TAR!" Yells Purin.

"Get off of me Purin!" Taruto screams as Purin is still glomping his arm.

"CARLIE!" Lynnia cries.

"Hi Lynnia. How's it going?" Carl asks.

"I'm fine! I live with Amme now and—help—her with her fics." Lynnia answers him.

"That's nice. I see you've improved your social life from idiot preppy wannabe to real idiot preppy wannabe!!! Now, let's get this started. Everyone gather around in a circle." Carl orders.

"Idiot.... And they call him a therapist?" Kish thinks.

"NO!" Everyone but Amme, Lynnia and Keiichiro shouts.

"Then let's see..." Amme considers.

Amme types something on her computer and everyone starts doing the Electric Slide, the most ANNOYING dance in the world.

"This is soooo much fun! We should do this all the time at those get-togethers we have Friday nights!!!" Keiichiro suggests.

"Make it stop! Make it STOP!!!" Ryou pleads.

Zakuro is still asleep while doing the Electric Slide.

"Ok! We'll sit in a circle! We'll talk about our feelings!! We'll even sing kumbayah!!! Just make this thing stop!!!!" Ichigo yells.

"3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14...." Pai mumbles to the beat of the moves.

"I can't take this! We'll do it! We'll do it!" Kish begs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Purin cries.

"Hey, you made Purin cry!" Taruto defends.

"You do care about me!!!! My TAR-TAR!!!" Purin shouts happily.

Amme types something and everyone stops. Then everyone runs and bumps into each other several times like blithering idiots to sit in a circle.

"Great. Now, let's all say our names and what you think about the other people here. I'll pick who starts. How about you." Carl says. He points to Ichigo.

Ichigo sighs and begins.

"Fine. I'm Ichigo Momomiya and I think that Masaya is cute, Zakuro is cool, Minto is sarcastic, Purin is hyper, Rettasu is shy, Taruto can't make up his mind, Kish is a perv, Pai likes numbers, Ryou is bossy, Amme is evil, and Lynnia and Keiichiro should be put in an asylum. Isn't that great?!?!?"

Everyone starts commenting on Ichigo's comments...and start getting really noisy with their "What do you mean I'm .... !?!?!"

"Now let's quiet down people...let's all cooperate now..." Carl tells.

"Quiet!!! Or y'all will have to do the electric slide again!!!" Amme threatens.

Everyone shuts up except for a few annoying people (Hey, you, yeah, you, the one in Texas, STOP TALKING!!) who are then put on medication to help them shut up... well MORE medication anyways. (HAHA You're on medication!)

((A/N: I'm too lazy to list everyone, so I'll just put Kish's, Lynnia's, mine and Keiichiro's))

"I'm Kish and I think that Minto should die, Zakuro should die, Ryou should die, I'll kill Masaya personally (Kish flashes an evil grin and disturbing look towards Masaya...while cracking his knuckles), I'll spare Purin because she's with Taruto, Rettasu would be spared because she's with Pai, Keiichiro should die a very slow and painful death, Pai is alright since he showed me how to set up a thing called a Playstation 2 which is really quite delightful, Taruto is alright, Amme is evil like Ichigo said, Lynnia will have a worse death than Keiichiro will, and Ichigo is HOT! I mean seriously H-O-T!" Kish tells.

"You perv...!!!!" Ichigo insults.

Lynnia smiles because it's her turn.

"I'm Lynnia Idiot and I think that Minto should go screw a tree, Zakuro should show me how to model like her and then go stab herself, Rettasu should go get a life and then go eat poison, Ichigo the Hag should stay away from MY KK while trying to get younger, Masaya should go get a gay guy to like him, Purin should show me how to do those tricks she does and then jump off a cliff, Ryou should go hit himself, Keiichiro will stay right here with me, Taruto should stick with Purin and jump off a cliff, I live with Amme, so what do you think, and Pai needs to go eat some muffins!"

0o

"I'm Amme Moto and I think that Minto is rich, Zakuro is depressed a lot, Ryou is cute, Keiichiro is crazy, Rettasu should get a life like Lynnia said, Purin is AWESOME, Ichigo should make up her mind and DUMP Masaya, Kish is HOT, Pai is a math whiz and needs to get a different hobby, Taruto is cool and I have three words for Masaya: WHERE'S MY BAZOOKA?" Amme yells loudly.

"That's 5 words Amme... learn how to count!!!" Lynnia tells smartly.

"What an idiot!!! It's 4 words...!!!" Everyone else thinks.

"Actually, it only was three words. And everyone is calling me evil." Amme contradicts.

"You are evil. Everyone who wants to kill Masaya is evil." Ichigo says.

"I'm sorry to say Ichigo, you're the only good person in the world." Ryou breaks

OO

"I'm Keiichiro and I think that Zakuro sings pretty, Ichigo IS pretty, Minto is pretty too, Purin is pretty funny, Ryou is pretty cool, Masaya is pretty nice, Rettasu is pretty shy, Kish is pretty nice for an elf, Pai is pretty smart for an elf, Taruto is pretty short for an elf, Amme is pretty talented, and LYNNIA IS MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Keiichiro yells.

Everyone backs away from Keiichiro once again.

The three aliens shoot Keiichiro with their bazookas because he called them elves.

"Nice going guys, now I have to bring him back. And that's not pretty." Amme says.

Amme types something on her computer and the whole blowing-up-of-Keiichiro goes backwards in slow-motion so everyone can see his guts and things rip out of his body and everything.

"How cool! You can see his guts and everything! Awesome!" Purin and Taruto say.

After that little demonstration was over, everyone was quiet.

"Okey dokey then. Now, let's move on to the second order of business..." Carl tells.

END


	2. Like A Sweet Discussion NOT!

Amme: I got a chapter two! YAYNESS!  
  
Ichigo: No, no not that!  
  
Kish: When do we give Carl therapy? That sounds like fun.  
  
Lynnia: When I say so.  
  
Amme hits Lynnia for lack of interest.  
  
Amme: We got reviews! YUPYAYUPNESSER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kish: Will you stop saying that yay-up-serrneyup thingy?  
  
Lynnia: That's either Yupyayupnesser, or Yayupnesser! Get it right KK!!!  
  
Lynnia kicks Kish and storms off.  
  
Kish: Uh... sorry?  
  
Lynnia runs back and hugs Kish.  
  
Lynnia: OH KK!!!!! I KNEW YOU CARED!!!!! You're such a gentleman...sooooooooo sweet!!!!!  
  
Amme ignores them.  
  
Amme: This fic got deleted so we lost all reviews, but I'm showing them anyways! ((Amme forgets she said the last sentance)) We got reviews!  
  
:)In Need Of Therapy... NOT!!:)—Did you hear that Lynnia? She called me clever. Too bad for you.  
  
Lynnia: I'M THE CLEVER ONE OF THE TWO OF US! WAAAAAAA! YOU'RE MEAN IN NEED OF THERAPY... NOT! YOUR NAME SHOULD BE I NEED THERAPY... QUICK! YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE!!  
  
Lynnia kicks :)In Need Of Therapy... NOT!:) in the shin and storms off to go kick Masaya.  
  
Masaya: Why does she kick me...I mean most people just go for shooting me with a bazooka!!! It's not fair!!! She's giving me special treatment...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Amme and Kish: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GHOST!  
  
Amme types something and Masaya turns into a fish. A goldfish. Then Ichigo turns into a cat and eats him because she doesn't know it's Masaya and she loves fish...I mean LOVES fish...well duh...she's a cat...what do you expect?!?!?!  
  
Chibi Fluffy Muffin—I....Already....Knew....That! And yes, you did mention that this was funny once or twice before that.  
  
Ichigo: You're evil.  
  
Amme: You've said that so much it's lost ALL meaning.

demon m-chan- If this was a one-shot shot, then we wouldn't have put up another chapter now would we!? NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lynnia: You'll be fine Amme. Take a deep breath. There ya go.

Kish changes the subject.  
  
Kish: So how are you going to turn this story into an IchigoxKish?  
  
Lynnia races back in to kick Kish.  
  
Amme: WHEN I TURN IT INTO ONE OK? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!?!?!? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH CONSTANTLY ASKING QUESTIONS OR SOMETHING...DO YOU HAVE THE "I CAN'T STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" DISEASE ?!?!?...CUZ I HAVE A BAZOOKA THAT'LL FIX THAT RIGHT AWAY!!!! GAH!!! WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE CUTE ONES ARE SO FRIGGIN' ANNOYNG!?!?!?!  
  
Amme starts heaving and panting horribly while her eyes are wildly popping out of her head and all of her hair (including body hair and head hair...ewww!) are standing up on end.  
  
Lynnia: It's ok Amme, you're going to be alright.  
  
Lynnia is patting Amme's back while saying that Amme just broke up with her boyfriend who left her for a pen salesman....  
  
Everyone: Oo  
  
Ichigo: And she says WE need therapy?!?!?  
  
Lynnia: I want a cookie KK!  
  
Amme hits Lynnia again for the first time for lack of interest.  
  
Amme: ONTO THE STORY! YAYUPNESSER!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Like A Sweet Discussion—NOT!  
  
Everyone was sitting in a circle cross-legged and listening intently to Carl like little well behaved school-kids... but they were far from it...  
  
"Now onto the second order of business. I like to call this, 'Sharing'. I'm going to pair you up and you have to tell your partner what you don't like about everyone." Carl explains.  
  
All the hands rose up in the air.

"Except the person you are talking to. Keep that to yourself and I'll tell you what to do with it later." Carl answers everyone.  
  
All the hands went down.  
  
"And about the partners...."  
  
Ichigo grabs a death grip on Masaya and vise-versa.  
  
Kish takes a hold on Ichigo's tail.  
  
Taruto and Purin grab hands and growl at everyone else.  
  
Zakuro (who is awake now) stares into space and eats a cupcake.  
  
"3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14, 3.14...." (Guess who says that!?)  
  
Minto scoots over next to Zakuro really slowly and glares at everyone else.  
  
Ryou has to stick with Keiichiro who is now giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Lynnia was going to grab Amme's hand, but got a face-full of fist.  
  
"I'LL be deciding who's with who!" Carl yells.  
  
Everyone groans and goes back into their places.  
  
"Pinkey, you're with Pigtails. Elf-Boy, you're with Blondo. Birdie, you're with All-Powerful-Authoress. Rettasu, you're with Hypo. Wolfie, you'll be with Gayman. And Lynnia is with Fishey."  
  
"We HAVE names you know!" Ichigo complains.  
  
Now everyone is arguing about who they have to share with.  
  
"I don't see why I—"Dude says.  
  
"Can't we just—"Another Dude asks.  
  
"I DON'T WANT T—"Some Other Person yells.  
  
"TAR-TAR!" This Guy shouts.  
  
"But I wanna be with my true love!!!" Ugliest Dude Ever complains.  
  
"You wanna be partners with your butt?!?!?! EWWWW!!!" Someone yells.  
  
"GET WITH YOUR PARTNER NOW!" Carl shouts.  
  
Everyone goes to find their partner.  
  
((A/N: Now I will make all of you people out there reading this very Author's Note read the most torture you have ever experienced! I'll go through EVERY SINGLE ONE of the conversations in the sharing! HAHAHAHAHA...((starts coughing terribly and then hacks up a furball...))))  
  
Audience: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pinkey and Pigtails:  
  
"You go first." Ichigo commands.  
  
"No you go first." Taruto argues.  
  
"Fine. Kish is perverted."  
  
"Why do you think that Kish is perverted!? What did he do to you!?"  
  
"He kissed me when he attacked the zoo."  
  
".... THAT WAS YOU!? Whoa, I though it was some random girl. I guess I was right!"  
  
Ichigo sighs to keep from ripping out Taruto's guts.  
  
"Zakuro is unfriendly."  
  
"Duh."  
  
".... :(.... Minto is sarcastic."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"................ Rettasu is WAY too shy... "  
  
"That's why she's with Pai..."  
  
"Keiichiro-is-gay-Purin-is-hyper-Pai-is-too-smart-Masaya-loves-nature (who could/would do that!?) Ryou-is-cute-Amme-is-evil-and-Lynnia-is-stupid. There I said it now you go."  
  
"Fine. Could that BE anymore obvious?!?!?!? Kish-is-paranoid-Minto-is-strong-Rettasu-is-shy-Ryou-is-rich-Zakuro-is-scary-Masaya-is-stupid-Purin-is-a-little-too-hyper-Keiichiro-is-can-you-say-gay-?-Pai-is-more-paranoid-than-Kish-is-which-is-well-scary-Amme-has-that-computer-of-hers-and-Lynnia-is-WAY-too-angry-I-mean-come-on-get-better-pills-!!!!"  
  
((A/N: Ok, the rest of them only talked about one person.))  
  
Blondo and Elf-Boy:  
  
"Ichigo is mine!" Kish shouts.  
  
"She's mine!" Ryou contradicts.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!!"  
  
"MINE!!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!!!!"  
  
"MINE!!!!!!!!"  
  
And of course they go on and on until security comes and drags them into a different even MORE padded room.  
  
Birdie and All-Powerful-Authoress:  
  
"How can you stand living with Lynnia!?" Minto asks.  
  
"I know! You know what's so annoying?" Amme answers.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to pick up her room since she's not smart enough to and she leaves like these disgusting candy wrappers and banana peels on the floor...it's like have you heard of a trash can?!?!? Then there's all these shrines and candles and pictures of Kish...!!!! She has one of him going to the grocery store to buy oranges...and she stole his socks and framed them!!! And her stuffed animals have to be placed in a specific order. Like, JoJo the Monkey can't be sitting next to Mino the Blue Lorikeet because they have, a 'history' together."  
  
"Ew!!!!"  
  
"And what's worse, she won't tell me what it is... and I really want to know!!!"  
  
Amme starts sobbing a lot.  
  
"She just won't tell me! It's so sad because I really want to know!!!!"  
  
"Ummm...it's ok...??Oo..."  
  
Rettasu and Hypo:  
  
"TAR-TAR!" Purin shouts.  
  
Rettasu cries uncontrollably.  
  
"TAR-TAR!" Purin shouts.  
  
Rettasu cries uncontrollably.

"TAR-TAR!" Purin shouts.  
  
Rettasu cries uncontrollably.  
  
Wolfie and Gayman:  
  
" So, who do you not like?" Keiichiro asks. Zakuro glares at him.  
  
".......... I hate everyone."  
  
"Y.. you mean y... you don't l...like m...me?" Keiichiro asks, his voice breaking.  
  
"I really don't like you." Zakuro answers bluntly.  
  
Keiichiro starts wailing until Lynnia gives him an oversized lollipop.  
  
OO  
  
Lynnia and Fishey.  
  
Lynnia is crying really hard.

"They just won't stop teasing him... always letting him have it then raking it back away at the last second. It's just not right. It's cruelty! It's harassment! It's ABUSE!!! Oh, I can still hear them say those awful words: "Silly rabbit, Tricks are for kids!" I mean, why don't they just let him have the cereal? WHY!? WHY GOSH DARN IT, WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She cries.  
  
"She's stupider than I am! And that's saying something...Oo" Masaya thinks.  
  
"Okay people! Time to come back over here! Now for stage three of our little therapy...." Carl tells.  
  
THE END!  
  
Amme: How was that?  
  
Ichigo: Uh...  
  
Kish: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer!  
  
Lynnia kicks Kish at the same time Amme hits him for lack of interest.  
  
((A/N: Scary how many times I lack interest...))  
  
Lynnia: We gotta go now people!  
  
Amme: Cookies to anyone who reviews! Most people know how to do that. That any idiot can tell...except for a select few of course...you know who you are....Bye-bye now!  
  
END  
  
Lynnia: OO ...ooooooooooooh coo-kies!!!  
  
Amme: Not now Lynnia...those are for the reviewers....  
  
Lynnia: OO ...ooooooooooooh coo-kies!!!  
  
Lynnia starts attacking Amme for the cookies like Kish on a ripe cantaloupe.  
  
OK...The REAL END


	3. Truth or Truth! And a Stolen Laptop?

Amme: HI people! We're BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Kish and Ichigo: We CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRREEEE!

Lynnia: I KNEW YOU WOULD KK!

Lynnia glomps Kish's arm.

Ichigo: Get off of him now!

Lynnia: MAKE ME!

Ichigo: I'LL SHOW YOU!

Ichigo and Lynnia get into a BIG catfight.

Amme: Awww, isn't that cute? They're finally playing together!

Kish: Shouldn't we break that up?

Amme: Naw, I figure they'll tire themselves out in about three minutes. All we gotta do is wait.

Kish and Amme sit down and wait three HOURS for Ichigo and Lynnia to get tired.

Amme: That's nice. Now, we got reviews!

Runaway Kid—You're on a sugar-high aren't you? NO MORE PIXIE STIX FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHA:D

Mew Purin—YAY! I'ma use that this chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the idea! We'll fit you in in some chapter... somewhere... sometime... someplace... somewhen... somehow... someday... someone... somewhat... ((starts singing very badly)) SOMEWHERE, OUT THERE! BEYOND THE SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING!

Ichigo: Somewhen? That's not even a real word!

Lynnia: I don't care.

Kish: And we're all SO proud of you for that.

Lynnia: I KNOW! I'M SO PROUD OF ME FOR NOT CARING!

Amme: Whatever.

((A/N: I have to do Mew Satou first, because of a favor, but I'll do you next!))

Someone—Okay, FINE. I'll kill Masaya in this chapter too! Just for you!

SailorKagome—That's cool. Thanks for the review!

Sweet Tooth—Awwww, looks like someone is on a sugar-high! And just between you, me and Lynnia who doesn't really care—((whispering)) We sold Taruto's pigtails on EBay last night while he was asleep. HAVE A COOKIE!

CutiePie07—WOW-O! YOU REVIEWED LIKE A GAZABILLLION TIMES!

Ichigo: She reviewed twice.

Amme: Same thing.

hm—EVERYONE LOVES KISH!

Masaya: EVEN I LOVE KISH!

Ichigo: Dude, I didn't know you rolled like that! That's disturbingly funny.

Someone—Oh, someone's gonna die, but not until the last chapter…. Haha ha!

Retasu—THE Retasu? As in—the REVIEWER Retasu? WOW! The last time I tried to buy the rabbit some Trix Lynnia ate them, mistaking them for sporks.

Lynnia: YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL!

Amme: I know, but I lied.

Mew Satou—Your friend told ya right! Cause I'M THE BEST! n.n

Megan—It's alright to send it to your imaginary friends, too! They're the ones who gave us the idea!

KUTESTAZINEVER—My caps lock gets stuck all the time, it's nothing to worry about!

RunawayKid(Again!)—Uh…. Zitto Bitto!

Kitty Help—Thanks a lot! I'm going as fast as I can! n.n

light and death angel—Thanks light angel! How's it hangin', death?

Hidden ice nin—He wouldn't have done anything anyways, and Ryou…. He talked about money! (For your other review, I'll put a whole chapter about Pai in there somewhere, okays?)

count-hide—((ICE!)) n.n

You'll never know….—Yay! I love getting these reviews! I'll try to go faster!

Kawaii Plushie Fetish—I get along with Minto because we're both sarcastic!

ChristianGal—Eh, the funnier ones come and go. Perrsonally I think the next chapter after this one will be funnier!

Angelic Ichigo—That might be a good idea!

White Tiger Mew—Yay! I thought I was the only one who cries with laughter! Thanks!

Kat—Why, thanks! Did you read Kishing Bunch as the other one? That's a pretty funny one! n.n

ichigo nya 3—I'm updating!

-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl—Lynnia takes those as the most high and respected compliments! ((Lynnia nods))

EVILISHpunkPRINCESShorsesj—Wow, cool name! And YES Masaya is that bad! Lol.

LazerWulf—((Amme looks at watch nervously)) Oh! Would you look at the time! I just remembered, I got a ...uh...banana... In the…. The time machine. Yeah…. The time machine…. ((Amme turns to Lynnia)) Lynnia, I have a BIG GIRL job for you.

Lynnia: OH MY GOSH! A BIG GIRL JOB? HOW SHOULD I BREATHE? HOW SHOULD I THINK? THIS IS TOO SUDDEN! NEVER!

Amme: LYNNIA! I just need you to answer the rest of these reviews!

Lynnia: Oh! Okay then!

Kish: ((whispering to Amme)) But this is the last review!

Amme sends her just-now-made-and-already-copy-written famous DEATH GLARE towards Kish.

Kish: Oh! I mean, uh, LOOK! More reviews! ((laughs nervously))

There are suddenly three more reviews while Amme runs away REALLY REALLY fast.

Okay, the REAL LazerWulf: ((Lynnia tries to act all technical and puts on geeky looking glasses to prove said technicality)) Well, my dear beta-reader, There is a GREAT DEAL of difference between the amount of stupid humor a boy can handle and the amount of stupid humor a GIRL can handle. There is! Honestly! What? You don't believe me? I'M SO UNLOVED!

Lynnia runs off crying so we don't have to go through Kish's reviews! Amme comes running back for a millisecond.

Amme: And we have a guest today! It's Mew Satou! She'll be locked in there with us for this chapter!

CHAPTER THREE: Truth or Truth! And A Stolen Laptop?

"Okay, we're all done with our telling our secrets. Now what?" Ryou asked.

"Now, you're going to forget everything you were told about muffin making..." Lynnia yelled. She ran around the room yelling out very stupid things that she probably stole from some bum she met on the street and started dating but was secretly cheating on him with her orange friend the Blue Thing.

Ichigo sadly shakes her head.

"Right now we're going to switch bodies with other peoples...and then we're gonna bake cookies and eat...brains of...bread...from a CD...that's of Amme singing...and she'll be biting the microphone and her agent at the same time whilst singing!" Carl said.

"What?" Minto asked, confuzzled.

BEEP!

"OH NO!" Amme screams. "I FORGOT ABOUT MEW SATOU!"

"About who now?" Retasu asks. Amme types something in her computer when Mew Satou pops up out of nowhere. She's carrying a big wooden bat.

"DIE MASAYA!" She shouts, running towards the hentai baka. Masaya watches her until she's real close to her then speaks.

"You're cute."

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! MASAYA GERMS! I'M CONTAMINATED! SOMEONE KILL ME!" She shouts, flailing around helplessly. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Kish moans.

"It's going to be one of THOSE days…."

Amme types something in her computer and everyone (save Carl) gets a shot in their arm.

"OWWW!" Someone shouts.

"Shut up, ya big wuss." That orange fuzzy soft pillow-like fish/human says.

"Can I kill him now!" That one guest-girl wines. "Please please please please please please please?"

"NO!" Everyone shouts.

"YES!" Lynnia shouts.

"Okay," Amme said.

"Now," Carl said. "We're playing Truth and Truth. Everyone is asked two questions by one other person and they have to tell the truth."

"And just to make sure you all DID tell the truth, we've injected all of us with a truth serum!" Amme says, slapping her hand over her mouth in a quick thunder-like fashion.

"Thunder doesn't make a sound." Pai says. Everyone looks at him.

"IT TALKED!" Satou said, getting in Pai's face and examining him closely. "What else can you say? Can you say 'I'm a big fat alien who can only count numbers.'?"

"Boy, is _she _stupid!" Keiichiro chirps happily. "OMG did I say that out loud?"

"This is pointless, and I wanna go home to my Café! Think of all the money I'm losing! THE MONEY!" Ryou shouts.

"I'll go first…." Amme speaks. "Hmmm…. Keiichiro. Question one: What's your worst fear?"

"I fear nothing! Except for little mice and cockroaches. And pillows and clouds and stuffed animals and hairbrushes and plastic plates and televisions and CD players and plastic cups and…."

"BOO!" Satou screams behind Keiichiro. She waves her arms in the air wildly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Keiichiro screams, toppling over onto the floor. He passed out.

"My next question is: Why do you act so happy all the time?" Amme asks. Keiichiro can't hear her because of the loud buzzing in Satou's head that is disturbing everyone in New York to the point of suicide, but no one's killing anyone!

"My turn!" Taruto screams. "Satou, who do you like?"

"NOT MASAYA! DIE!" Satou finds a toothpick encrusted knife and tries to plunge it into Masaya's eye.

"NEVER!" Ichigo shouts, tackling Satou. A big fight happens, Satou being the winner by bringing out a paper dog her imaginary friend's sister bought for her 1/4 birthday, just last year!

"What?" Kish asks, all confused.

"Boing!"

"Ring-ring!"

"Hello?"

"NOT ME IDIOT, THE BLONDE!"

"MONEY!"

"Why's everyone shouting?"

"WE DON'T KNOW!"

Amme seemed to have had enough of all the excitement, and stood up.

"FREE BEER!" She shouted. Everyone became silent. She sat back down.

"Hmmm…. MY TURN!" Minto flew into the ceiling with her legs first, so that means she was flying upside down? Whatever. All she cared about is it was her turn and all the little people would pay attention to her until the end of the gloriously purple-reddish page.

"AMME!" She pointed an accusing, pointing, bleeding, melting, good-smelling nail at the All-Powerful-Authoress. "What get you the maddest?"

"My Star Wars game." Amme answered, picking up an anonymous controller and playing on the invisible, turned-off TV that had her game on it. "THE PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT STAYING PUT IS! DIE!"

"Alrighty then… what in your life made you decide to become an All-Powerful-Authoress?"

"It was the golden millennium of 2004. I had already begun my process as a Powerful-Authoress, with just writing for my own pleasure and to mess with Lynnia. Wait, WHERE ARE LYNNIA AND SATOU?"

Lynnia and Satou appeared on both sides of the cool Authoress with Sherlock Holmes clothing on, and Lynnia was holding a violin soaked in the sweet, sweet sugar of water oranges when Satou shoved a HUGE magnifying glass in Ichigo's face.

"The QUESTION is! My dear All-Powerful-Authoress, Where is THE LAPTOP?"

Everyone looked around, and the laptop was missing! Keiichiro, who had just woken up hungry, took a bite out of Masaya's diseased arm and fell back asleep.

Masaya, with a big hold in his arm, ran around the room screaming that his arm was bitten off.

Amme threw a hand in the air so forcefully, she threw herself to the ceiling, hitting her head on the padded hard plates of the depths below.

"NEVER FEAR!" She shouted, plummeting back down to the floor. "I HAVE A TRACKING DEVICE IN IT! Now where's my cell phone? Minto, I'll pay you triple if you lend me your cell."

"But, we're not getting paid to sit in this white-padded-dump." Minto thought.

"You're not getting paid to THINK! I'll pay you quadruple, but NO MORE!" Amme screamed.

"That seems more than fair," Satou nodded her head and smashed Kisshu on the head with a bat. She gasped. "NOO! MY POOR KISSHU! ARE YOU OK? I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"Done!" Minto handed her cell to Amme, who smirked and started dialing on the phone. Then she put it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Moshi-Moshi!" The voice started.

"Sahrah!" Amme squealed. "My laptop was stolen. Get onto that All-Powerful-Authoress-In-Training tracking device and FIND IT!"

There was a minute of no sounds but typing. Then there was a gasp.

"AMME-CHAN! MY COMPUTER FROZE! THEN IT SAID 'COMPUTER GONE. AUTHORESS-TAMPERING_VERY YES!_'. Someone doesn't want you to find it!"

"Who do you think took it?" Kisshu asked, as everyone huddled together like they were freezing, starving, in-outer-space people who wanted to talk in low-frequency voices so the dolphins in Alaska wouldn't hear that the All-Powerful-Authoress had lost her laptop.

"Let's call role!" Amme said. She looked around the huddle to see two people missing, and one was asleep with Masaya-diseased-arm in his mouth. The other one missing was the one—the ONLY—

THE END!

Amme: Who do you think took it?

Lynnia: I DID IT!

Ichigo: What's with the chuck out of Masaya's arm thing about?

Kisshu: I thought it was kinda cool.

Ichigo: SHUT UP!

Lynnia: Llew, yhw t'nod ew og wehc no delcycer repap s'taht neeb deifirup yb eht suolucarim slerriuqs!

Everyone else: HUHN?

Amme: She's tknlaig brdacwadks!

Kisshu: BEEP BERREEEP! SQUAKKITTY SKWAK QUACK!

Ichigo: Am I the only one here that can talk sanely?

Lynnia: On, fo esruoc ton! Er'uoy ylno gnimaerd!

Kisshu: MEOW NYAN! ROOF BOW-BOW.

Amme: Palsee hlep us! You hvae to rveiw!

Ichigo: Roughly translated, I think she said Please help us, you have to review.

Lynnia: WEIVER! WON!


End file.
